This invention relates to hairstyling devices generally, and is specifically directed to a permanent wave rod having an improved means for applying tension to an elastic band which is used to hold the permanent wave rod in place against the hair.
Various devices known as rollers or permanent wave rods are used in hairstyling to add curl to hair. Rollers or permanent wave rods are comprised of generally cylindrical bodies, around which hair is wrapped or rolled, so as to curl the hair. Various devices, such as clips, or bands having elastic properties, are used to hold the roller or permanent wave rod in place against the hair.
Permanent wave rods are used in hairstyling to create what is known as a permanent. "Permanent" hair curl is produced by placing the desired number of permanent wave rods in the hair while introducing to the hair various compositions which will cause the curl produced by the permanent wave rod to be present in the hair for an extended period of time. One common process of creating a permanent is known as the permanent cold wave process.
Permanent wave rods in common use in the prior art are characterized by a generally cylindrical body. The body may have a concave aspect to it, that is, the diameter of the rod may be relatively small in the center of the rod, while increasing to the largest diameter at the ends of the rod. Permanent wave rods come in various diameters to produce the desired wave or curl effect.
One embodiment of the prior art in common use has a generally cylindrical body with a band having an elastic property running longitudinally along the length of the body. The elastic band is held on one end of the rod by placing the elastic band within a slot. The opposite end of the elastic band is attached to an end cap which typically has a male member which is inserted into an aperture within the body.
With the male member of the end cap removed from the aperture, hair may be wrapped around the permanent wave rod as required. The end cap is then positioned against the permanent wave rod by inserting the male member into the aperture, causing tension to be produced in the elastic band. The tension of the elastic band against the hair and the permanent wave rod causes the permanent wave rod to be held in place.
Permanent wave solutions tend to have a lubricant quality, making it very difficult to handle devices such as the permanent wave rod. The permanent wave rod of the type in the prior art as described above requires a great deal of manual dexterity to roll the hair, then insert the cap into the aperture. Manual dexterity is reduced due to the nature of the permanent wave solution. Further, if a rubber band breaks or is need of replacement, the rubber band must be placed in slots or other positioning means on both ends of the permanent wave rod. Again, this operation requires fine motor skills, and dexterity is 2 reduced by the permanent wave solution.